The falling prices and increased competition in the Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) business are aiding the development of the next group or family of applications for these organizers. Most PDAs and other mobile electronic organizers in the market place support calendar and other personal management and organization functions. World wide web, or Internet, applications, which can support larger display screens and provide users with more pleasing viewing experience, are becoming more common. Some organizers can be synchronized with other devices such as another personal computer (“PC”) or another compatible organizer, allowing the user to import a calendar and other organization and management files from the other device. The synchronized files then can be displayed on the screen of the mobile electronic organizer using contrasting colors to differentiate one file from another. However, applications currently available do not distinguish between relevant and irrelevant events relative to the user. When a first user synchronizes his mobile electronic organizer with a second user, and displays both schedules on the screen, the screen may be filled with the second user's scheduled events that are of no interest to the first user. Even with a large screen on a PDA, cluttered and undesired information displayed would be unwelcome.
With a growing popularity of wireless devices such as cellular telephones, it is conceivable that every member of a family will have a cellular telephone having a capability of a mobile electronic organizer, and keep his schedule on his cellular telephone. For example, a mother may wish to see on her mobile electronic organizer a schedule of only when and where she needs to be to pick up her children in addition to her own personal schedule. However, each child may keep in his mobile electronic organizer his personal schedule such as school homework reminder, TV show schedule, play time, etc. in addition to when and where his mother needs to be to pick him up. If the mother synchronized her mobile electronic organizer with the mobile electronic organizers of her children, and displayed on her screen all the scheduled events on her mobile electronic organizer, the screen might become so cluttered such that it might not be so useful.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for sorting and displaying a multiple user database providing an appearance of a single user calendar.